


Traditions

by DynamicThesaurus



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Basically an excuse for me to explore a whole bunch of headcanons, Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamicThesaurus/pseuds/DynamicThesaurus
Summary: A series of drabbles exploring my headcanons about old, "traditional" Alternian romantic gestures, and how they are translated into the lives of different couples.Initial tags reflect all of the drabbles I have drafted.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Folykl Darane & Kuprum Maxlol, Folykl Darane/Kuprum Maxlol, Folykl Darane/Marsti Houtek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Horn knocking- Moiraillegiance (FolKup)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horn Knocking: Used to ground a particularly emotional moirail in times of stress or rage, or simply as a reminder of one's presence and affection during a pile.

Walking down an empty street, one clinging to the other’s shoulders like an especially heavy backpack, Folykl and Kuprum entwine their horns almost without thinking. They clunk together from time to time, but neither mind the sound.

A half dozen buildings away, someone screams. A flash of psi arcs between Kuprum's fingers, burns against Folykl's skin. She shifts her head, slowly, first to one side and then the other. Ignore it. She hears and feels each gentle knock reverberate through the keratin and bone, down to the base of her skull. The sparks fizzle out.

Kuprum shifts his grip on her thighs where they clamp his waist, expression momentarily shifting to something a little softer. Then he notices a lone tealblood at the end of the street and the quiet moment is forgotten in favour of the prank to come.


	2. Vulnerability- Matespriteship (DaveKat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purposeful Vulnerability: A deliberate show of vulnerability is traditionally one of the most powerful displays of trust between flushed partners. To place one's life in the other's hands fearlessly is to gift your heart to them.

The first kiss goes to the tender hollow under his right ear.

Dave’s throat bobs as Karkat leans in, and oh god, he’s so fragile, with such thin human skin that he hesitates. One swipe of his claws, one purposeful bite and he could tear straight through to the flesh beneath. Yet Dave trusts him with that. There’s no doubt or fear in those unguarded eyes. He only lifts his eyebrows slightly, and Karkat dismisses the question with a shake of his head.

He leans in again, swallowing, and places slow kisses horizontally along Dave’s neck from one ear to the other. One at a time, measured, feeling the pulse jump as he passes over his throat. Once done he pulls back with a trembling breath.

At this point Dave’s a little pink, but he looks mostly unaffected. Of course, he can’t truly know what this sort of vulnerability means to a troll- but he’s felt the pain of violated trust in so many other ways, and yet he’s still relaxed against the sheets.

It’s breathtaking.

Karkat lays down with a thump, because his head is spinning too much. “Okay. Your turn.”

Dave pulls himself over him with a flushed little grin. Amused, but not mocking, not judging. Never judging.

Karkat’s breath hitches, near tears, but he keeps his neck tilted up. Each touch of Dave’s lips to his throat seems to burn down to the bone, driving home how vulnerable he is like this, stretched out without weapon nor shield to defend himself. By the time Dave finishes the last kiss to the side of his neck he’s shaking.

Dave pulls back. “Did I do that right? Was I going too fast, or-”

Before he can finish Karkat is pulling him into a hug, blinking stupid overemotional tears from his eyes. Dave rubs slow circles into the small of his back and he hiccoughs, nodding against his shoulder.

“Perfect. Thank you—sorry, I know that was fucking weird-”

“It’s okay man, I got you. Is there anything we do to finish this, or…?”

“Right.” God, this is stupid. He sniffles and wipes his face with the back of his hand, gathering his composure enough to speak. He settles a hand over Dave’s heart and motions for him to do the same.

“Flushed heart of mine, the one trusted beyond life. I pity you.”

Dave repeats the words, going momentarily cross-eyed as he tries to get them right. He stumbles over saying pity, but he doesn’t laugh or scorn, dropping his hand and leaning in to touch their faces together once he’s done. “Love you, Kat.”

“I love you.”


End file.
